


In Plain Sight.(under hiatus.)

by VelociraptorsDontLie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Crossover, F/M, Love, Pain, gore probably, lots of au, perhaps sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelociraptorsDontLie/pseuds/VelociraptorsDontLie
Summary: When an attack leaves her stranded in another time period. Diana must find a way to go home before she is found out. Where better to hide, than in plain sight... Or the shadow of a Viking king. (hiatus due to lack of creative spark for it)
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter One.

Rolling her eyes, she tried to ignore the annoying shouting of Tony Stark. So maybe she should have been a little bit more careful considering everyone in the compound seemed to be allergic to knocking. 

At least, on Loki's door, they were. 

She didn't see any problem! She was an adult...just. What harm was there in asking? In doing? Being stuck in the damn compound all the time meant she had no friends, there was no one else to ask. 

''Are you listening to me!?'' No, no she wasn't. She was worried about Loki. What was Thor saying to him? Was he hurting him? ''You could have picked anyone else! Anyone!''

''Like who, Tony?!'' She finally replied. 

''Literally anyone else on the planet!'' It was understandable how angry he was, she knew that...and yet it was completely uncalled for at the same time. ''Diana, this isn't funny!'' He added when she laughed. 

''When do I ever leave this compound with one of you with me?!'' Diana stood from the seat she had been forced to sit in while listening to Tony's scolding. ''It was my birthday! He didn't hurt me! He didn't do anything I didn't want him to! I'm not a child!'' 

''You're eighteen!'' 

''Which is a perfectly legal age to have sex with a god!'' Diana hated yelling, hated arguments but she was sick of being treated like a child. ''You seem to forget that I am half Asgardian! I am also no one's daughter.''

''That is not the point-''

''That is completely the point!'' Tony looked livid at being interrupted. Steve had been standing in the corner silently listening, looking as though he should intervene but he never did. Natasha seemed to be over the entire situation, in fact, everyone was a silent as the grave. Tony was the only one making a big deal out of it. 

''I am not Steve's daughter, I am not Clint's daughter, and I most certainly am not your daughter!'' The atmosphere had changed instantly and though Tony looked hurt, it was the truth. 

Diana had been with the avengers for little more than 6 months and she'd become the closest with Loki, a man...God, trying to make up for a mistake he made. She was the youngest of them all of course, but she wasn't mentally. 

The only one to treat her as a friend was Loki and she was grateful for it. 

''I asked Loki to have sex with me on my birthday, yes. But it took over half an hour to convince him to do it. He didn't take advantage of me, I wasn't drunk, I just wanted to give that part of myself to someone I trusted Instead of a boy who barely knows his way around his own body, let alone a woman's body.

''Yeah? Well, I hope it was worth it.'' Diana's confidence that had swelled with her explanation was dwindling at the look on Tony's face. A look he always got when a horrid side of him reared its ugly head. ''I do, I really hope you got your fill last night because he's gone! He's out!'' 

''You can't do that!'' Diana argued as Tony turned to walk away, trying to look at something FRIDAY had alerted him to. ''He can't go back to Asgard! Odin will lock him away!'' 

''He should have thought about that before he touched you!'' 

''I consented! He is not to blame!'' 

FRIDAY's alert was forgotten as Tony entered a screaming match with Diana. By now, she assumed Thor and Loki were on Asgard and she only worried for Loki more. Perhaps, Thor would look after him. Natasha and Steve finally tried to intervene as a few objects started to rattle in their spots. 

The entire room was tense and crackling with uncontrolled energy coming from Diana, FRIDAY's constant alerting was still ignored, even as the A.I sounded urgent. Tony's red face glared at Diana and she did the same until she caught something out of the corner of her eye. 

The side of the compound exploded when what she saw collided with the window. Though Diana was mad, she pushed Tony into cover as shattered glass and rubble-filled the room. ''That'll be FRIDAY's alert, then! Oh if only we had the two gods here to help us!'' 

''Shut up!''

Diana didn't know if it was HYDRA or some other threat but they seemed more interested in capturing her than killing them all. Steve was sure to scold her over the hands she chopped off with the sword she summoned but at the moment, it wasn't at the forefront of her mind. 

Then, as though things couldn't have gotten any worse, gale force winds picked up in the destroyed room. Removing the thing hanging off of her, Diana turned to find the source to see a portal had somehow been opened up and she was scared. 

Diana wasn't versed well in Magic, Loki had been teaching her to control it, to harness it and she knew he could do something about this portal if only he were here. Diana's nose scrunched in that same cute way that everyone loved, she tried to concentrate, to close the portal. 

It wavered for a moment but only came back stronger afterwards. Natasha's feet raised off the ground as she was closest to it and Diana couldn't just let her go through it. 

She just barely crossed the battle to grab one of Natasha's ankle's, throwing her none too gently away from the portal. She briefly heard her name called by multiple people as her own feet lifted, her concentration broke away from her own small magic that kept her glued to the ground. 

Teleportation seemed to be her only chance to get away from the portal. Tony wouldn't reach her in time, even with the suit on, the portal was sucking in items much too fast when they got close enough. 

Diana tried to use the techniques Loki had shown her, as she went through the portal and landed on her stomach, her hands fisting in the soft grass.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written, precisely 8 more chapters of this ...and I hate every single one of them. But I am going to post them still.

''FRIDAY'' Diana groaned into the earth under her, feeling slightly out of breath from the impact. ''Where am I?'' FRIDAY's voice cracked in her ear, signal not strong enough to relay full words in reply. 

Groaning yet again, Diana pushed herself up into sitting position, looking around her at the lush trees and grass in confusion. It didn't look like anything from new york, the sky looked grey through the leaves of the trees. 

A twig snapped suddenly from her left, her hand lifted to point the sword in the direction of the sound just in case of a wild animal. Diana didn't know where she had teleported herself...if she had done it herself in time. 

Diana kept her sword raised as a woman came into view, stopping beside a tree when she saw the sword pointed at her. The strange woman had long blonde hair, wore a long dress that had an obvious time stamp on it, telling Diana that she had messed up...again. 

''Hello.'' The word she heard didn't match the movement of her lips, All-speak doing its job. Diana narrowed her eyes and wiggled her sword as the woman tried to come closer. ''I am not going to hurt you.'' 

''Who are you?'' Diana asked, demand clear in her voice. 

The woman smiled and raised a hand to her chest, ''My name is Helga. I saw a light and came to see. I found you.''

She still smiled at Diana despite the sword still aimed her way. Diana's eyes still looked at her with suspicion before tentatively lowering her sword. ''I have made the decision to trust you. Prove that decision wrong and I will stab you.'' 

''Come. I can treat your wounds.'' Helga approached and took Diana's hands gently, helping her rise from the floor. ''Your clothes are strange.'' 

Taking the distraction, Diana used her magic to send her sword into a pocket dimension that Loi had taught her to use. Such a weapon would be stolen from her if she were to carry it with her, she would prefer not to tell Odin why she had lost it. 

''As are yours to me.'' Diana needed similar clothes to Helga, a pair of skinny jeans, black boots and an oversized pullover certainly gives away the 'I don't belong' card. Diana followed the gentlewoman back to her home, located by a shore which was lined with half-made boats and sails. 

''My husband is a boatbuilder,'' Helga told her, urging Diana into the small home. Diana sat patiently as Helga tended to wounds she hadn't realised she'd gotten, assuming shards of glass must have caught her face and legs during the attack.

Helga took care of Diana as though she were a daughter to her, tending her wounds, giving her food and clothing. The dress was annoying, yet Diana didn't want to disrespect Helga's hospitality. ''Where is your family?'' 

''Elsewhere.'' Diana replied vaguely. ''Very far away though. I can't return just yet.'' Inwardly sighing at the words, she could not return at all so far as she knew. She seemed to have dropped into another time and time was something not to be trifled with. 

She hadn't been with Helga more than a few hours when sounds could be heard outside the home. She assumed that must have been the boatbuilder husband that Helga had mentioned and so, when Helga was distracted with cleaning, Diana wandered outside. 

He was a tall man, his beard was long and at the back of his bald and tattooed head was a small patch of hair. Diana could only imagine his surprise when he turned his head to smile at what he thought was his wife, only to see her instead of the gentle blonde. 

''You!'' The husband raised his hammer towards Diana, looking angry without reason. Diana raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. ''Who are you!? Why are you here!''

It was a threat but Diana stood her ground as he came stalking towards her and just when it seemed he would kill her, a voice called out. ''Floki! Floki, no!'' The name was a surprise, a letter off from the god she had spent the night with. 

Helga intercepted the hammer before it could hit Diana, though it wouldn't have done much damage in the grand scheme of things. ''My name is Diana.'' She spoke, stopping the husband and wife from an argument. ''Helga found me wounded in the forest. Your wife is very kind.'' 

''If you hurt her-''

''You have my word, I will not.'' 

Helga let go of her husband's arm as he calmed his anger, giving Diana one last wary look and turning back to his boat building. Diana helped Helga around their home for a little while, seeing as though she had arrived sometime early morning. 

Diana had forced her long brown hair up into a bun, using a stick of Floki's rejected wood to pierce through the hair and keep it in place. The large bronze key was pressed against her stomach and the inside of her dress, feeling heavier than usual. Heimdal probably wouldn't open the Bifrost to her call, it was a different time, Loki and Thor were most likely still children at this point. 

They'd have no knowledge of her, let alone have given her her room yet. The two-piece yin and yang necklace tangled together under the fabric around her neck, one half used to belong to her mother, now she wears both. 

She briefly wondered how Loki was, if he'd been locked up or if he'd managed to get his thick brained brother to listen to him. Perhaps they were back and working on a way to get her home and yet on her end, All Diana could do was wait. 

Sighing as she removed her hands from the sail of a boat, Diana closed her eyes and tried to contact Loki. Feeling nothing reach back for her, she grunted and as she made way to summon a dagger to destroy Floki's sail, Helga called to her. 

''Diana! Come, We will go to Kattegat.''

Diana nodded silently, trying to dispel the sad thoughts in her mind. They'll find a way to get her, she knew they would.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hate it. =)

Kattegat was large. Seemingly the centre of trade by what she saw when they walked through. Helga had bought a few things for herself while Diana merely followed behind, observing everyone and everything. 

The leering men were lucky she was in hiding. 

There was one building that Helga had led her into, two chairs that looked rather like makeshift thrones, sat inside. On one of the thrones, sat a regal woman with red hair and she greeted Helga fondly. 

''_Helga, Who have you brought?_'' Though she spoke to Helga, it was obvious the woman wanted Diana to reply. So she did. 

''My name is Diana. I met Helga this morning, she treated my wounds.'' 

''_Why were you wounded?_'' 

''I was attacked.''

''_And your attackers?_''

''Gone. I was alone when Helga found me.'' The woman seemed kind, and yet there was a certain feeling she gave off that differed to Helga's, despite their motherly smiles being the same. ''I'm afraid I'm unaware of who you are.'' 

'_'I am Aslaug, Queen of Kattegat_.'' Diana gave a small curtsey to respect the woman standing. ''_Will you be staying with Helga_?'' Diana looked to Helga with a smile of apology, though she liked the woman a lot so far, Floki wasn't too fond of her presence. 

''With all due respect to Helga, I will need more to do throughout the day,'' Diana explained as a plan formed in her mind, where better to hide in case what next came to this time wasn't friendly. ''I am available as a Handmaiden to a person of your choosing.'' 

Aslaug tilted her head, thinking the offer over in her mind ''_How old are you, child._'' inwardly fuming at the 'child' part, Diana relayed her age to the queen which cemented the offer. ''_You are closest in age to my youngest son. You may be his...Handmaiden, as you say_.''

Diana curtseyed in thanks to the queen before turning to Helga and bringing her into a hug. A higher form of thanks for everything she had provided her on this day. Handmaiden was a good position, no enemy would think to look at the help.

Helga left Diana in Aslaugs care when it was time for her to return to Floki, and Aslaug told Diana of all she could expect from her son, leaving out one crucial detail. Diana was in Ivar's room, straightening up, dusting the sides and fixing the furs on his bed, something a woman called Margrethe would have done.

It was dark before long, the time had flown as she worked but Diana was grateful for it, she was never one to sit still unless she had a good book. She opened the door to Ivar's room to leave it, the room on the otherwise was just as dark, lit only by flickering candlelight. 

Now, Diana was never frightened by much, but in a and where she couldn't just summon her blades in front of people, well it left her near defenceless. The figure on the ground crawled towards on her on its front limbs, the sound of it dragging across the floor added to the horror; as did the dark.

Diana let out a shriek, stepping back only to be tripped by her traitorous dress. It was only when she looked up after her butt hit the floor that she realised the 'it' was a 'him' and he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

They seemed to rival even Thor's in the gentle candlelight of the room. ''You almost made me die of fright! Why are you dragging yourself along the floor!?'' 

''_If I could walk, I would_.'' He replied with a roll of eyes, ''_Why were you in my room?_''

Diana made a noise of realisation, still sitting on the floor while Ivar looked her over. ''You must be Ivar! Your mother assigned me to you, My name is Diana.''

''_You are my slave?_''

She almost struck him, her hand itched to hurt him for the word but he was a prince and she needed to hide. ''Sure.'' She ground out through clenched teeth, getting to her feet and moving out of the way of the door. 

''_I do not have to share you with Ubbe? Or Hvitserk? Sigurd?_'' 

''No.'' Diana assumed the names he had spoken belonged to his brothers. Aslaug had never spoken of her other sons since Diana's primary work was for Ivar. ''I am yours to command, my prince.''

Ivar's smile was boyish but there was a malicious undertone to it that reminded her of the smile Loki would give after a successful trick. He dragged himself past her and into his room, pulling himself up on the bed when he reached it. 

It was a shame his legs did not work, He looked as though he was quite tall and he was certainly very board across the shoulders. Still, his legs did not take away from the rest of him and Diana found herself appreciating the prince she worked for now. 

How lucky it had been to get the trickster to teach her last night. What she learned may come in handy. 

She watched Ivar heave his legs up onto the bed, fiddling with the buckles but not quite able to undo them. Without a word, she stepped forward to aid him ignoring the glare he burned into the side of her head. 

He hated his legs, that much she could see. In a land of the strong, he was crippled and his odds stacked against him from the start and she knew he hated it. He could see it too, he knew that she knew. 

He could see her eyebrow raise and drop at his now angered demeanour, yet she carried on. Diana removed the leather braces that kept his legs together and draped them over the end of the bed, her hands dropping to touch his feet. 

''_Stop_.'' 

''You can't sleep with shoes on, My prince.'' Diana did not stop. She removed his shoes with gentleness and ignored the sight of his feet for his sake but she needed his trust, no matter how she would obtain it. ''Can you remove your trousers yourself, or must I do it for you?''

Ivar laid back on his bed, calling what he thought to be a bluff. The surprise on his face was amusing to see as her hands slid their way up his legs, both as an act of confidence and proving him wrong in his belief that he would not force his clothes off of him. 

She had chosen her shield and what a handsome one it was. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a chapter, sorry. I haven't...been as inclined to turn my laptop on. I don't know why, i just...havent felt right for a little while. I'll try to get back into the swing of things. just gimmie a bit. Thanks xx

''You seem to enjoy her, Ivar.'' 

It had been two weeks since Diana had dropped unexpectantly into the past. Two weeks since she had become a 'slave' to Ivar. Aslaug was glad her son was happy with Diana and she didn't seem to care for the annoyance her other sons felt. 

Ubbe was nice enough, he leered at her but never touched her. Hvitserk enjoyed eating and trying to get between the legs of women using what he thought was charming looks. Diana disliked Sigurd the most. 

While Ubbe and Hvitserk seemed to care about their brother, Sigurd showed no such signs. The man was intense, intimidating to meeker ladies but Diana had never shied away from men before and she wouldn't start now. 

The three older brothers had Margrethe's legs open to share between the three of them. Diana had no such plans to open hers to them either, no matter how much Sigurd may offer her. 

Ivar, so far, hadn't touched her in any such way to show he was interested in having her the same way his brothers have slaves. Diana had grown close enough to Ivar that he could share a few heartfelt secrets with her but he never asked her to lay with him. 

Sigurd was once again arguing that Ivar did not nee his own slave, that she should be shared with his brothers if he truly loved them. Diana had mentally dubbed Sigurd a giant asshole.

''Surely she would love to spend her night with the more handsome brothers.'' 

Diana had been pouring Ivar's drink at the time, leaned over the table with her back facing the three brothers. Ivar was the only one to see the smile, yet he wasn't the only one to hear the laugh. 

''She agrees!'' Diana once again gave a small laugh, her hand flying up to hold her nose closed as she held her breath. Forcing her smile down in the hopes she didn't offend anyone. Ivar and Aslaug were the only ones at the table not smiling and Diana realised her amused sounds may have given him the wrong idea. 

Their mother and the three brothers watched as Diana leaned her lips towards Ivar's ear. Whispering something into it that caused his mood to lift and bring out a laugh. Ivar sent Diana away with a pat to her arse, It made her jump but she wasn't bothered by it as she went to pour his mother a drink.

''What did she say, Ivar? Tell us.''

Ivar smiled at Hvitserk, unable to rid it off his face. ''My girl says you are not as appealing to her eyes any more than a dog is.''

My girl. Ivar had started using it the moment Diana had met his brothers and when he realised she was loyal to him. He liked to throw it in their faces that he had something they could not take from him. 

Diana could see there was a greatness to Ivar he had yet to uncover. He put on a confident front that was difficult to tear off. She was thankful she had been given time to learn and observe him, to use him as her shield she first needed to understand what made him. 

FRIDAY still crackled in her ear whenever she tried to contact the AI. The earpiece barely left her ear other than when she bathed, the same for her necklaces were applied. Helga had kept her old clothes safe and hidden and Diana had even gotten somewhat into Floki's good graces. 

Of course, things would turn for the worst. Diana knew it would happen, she dreamt of ravens and snakes, her mothers' foresight inching its way inside her. Ivar had sent her away with another pat to her arse, something he had become quite comfortable with doing.

He left her in his room with not much else to do but clean, he had dismissed her services for now and so she wasn't going to stay cooped up in his room. She cleaned any dirty clothes belonging to Ivar or Aslaug, forbidden from doing anything for his older brothers. 

The dinner after the prince's father had returned was tense. Ivar's growing interested in Margrethe made itself known when he started fondling her. The woman was scared stiff but allowed him to touch her, too meek to make her discomfort known. 

Diana grew increasingly annoyed. It had been two weeks and two days since her night with Loki and prior to this time period, she had planned on spending more nights with him. She was fidgety, wanting without anyone to want for. 

Sure, she had four sons of Ragnar that would be eager to give her a hand and yet, she wanted to one who had shown no interest in her. Bjorn was handsome but married, Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd had been buried in so many women by now that Diana wouldn't touch them with a ten-foot pole. 

Their latest fascination for the past two weeks was Margrethe, Before that, only the gods knew the body count. Diana didn't even find them handsome enough to warrant her second time being vulnerable to be with someone so unworthy. 

No, It needed to be Ivar. Diana had even forsaken her comfortable boots to help show off her legs anytime she lifted her skirts around him. Loki had taught her the tricks! How they could not be working, she didn't know!

It didn't help when she watched the brothers train. Ubbe was the only one to hear the breathy curse she spoke when Ivar clashed swords with Hvitserk. He was the only one to hear her prayer to Odin when Ivar threw the axe at Sigurd. 

Diana swallowed thickly when she came face to face with Ragnar himself. He was scruffy, exhausted but still, Ragnar had long since passed up his days of taking women. 

Margrethe was blind to Diana's feelings when she asked to help prepare her for a night with Ivar. Confiding in a woman she barely knew that she was scared, that she didn't want to sleep with him and Diana almost murdered her there and then. 

Ivar himself was nervous, she found out when she saw him. It was his first time and the woman he wanted to fuck didn't want him in return. Ubbe was waiting by the door of the shack for her but Diana couldn't seem to move and Ivar didn't seem like he wanted her to leave either. 

Still, despite his nerves and fears, he patted her arse as usual and sent her on her way out and he didn't miss it. No, he did not miss the disappointment on her face as she turned away from him. He didn't miss the sluggish movements she may as though expecting him to call her back. 

He stayed silent. She left...and he regretted not calling out to her.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its late. It's the christmas season. Haven't really had time to watch Vikings or write. Bare with me.

Diana was livid. 

Ivar seemed no more happy upon his return than he had been when she left him at the shack with Margrethe. He seemed sadder, unable to confide in even her about what had transpired after she left. 

There was a tension in the air around him, as though he wanted to tell her but was scared of her thoughts, or someone overhearing. Diana's only option was to go to Margrethe over the situation but even she was locked up, scared shitless to say anything. 

Ivar saw the way Diana worked. She slammed things down, she wasn't as gentle as she was before. She forced herself to work slowly to not hurt him when she touched him but she was still upset, his own emotions jumped through the air and into her as a physical manifestation of all he could not do. 

It was dark, well into the night and Ivar could not sleep. He hadn't dismissed her yet because of it and she was waiting, she was tired, he could see. 

''_I cannot satisfy a woman_.'' 

Diana's head turned so abruptly, he thought it would roll right off her shoulders. Staring at him with those green eyes in confusion. She tilted her head, much like she always did when she wanted an explanation. 

She sighed when he gave nothing else, having stood idly by waiting for him to dismiss her, she moved to sit beside him on his bed. 

''Well what happened to give you that expression.'' 

''_She was crying. In Pain beneath me._''

''What other positions did you try?'' Ivar's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, repeating the word 'Positions.' as though he didn't know what it meant. ''Okay, Then what did Margrethe do to help you?'' 

Again, Ivar looked more confused than before. ''_She let me enter her what else was supposed to be done._''

He knew that was the wrong answer by the way her hands slapped against her face and dragged downwards, her mouth open in surprise. ''So she did nothing? She just laid there and took it.'' at Ivar's nod, she sighed again. ''Norns save me from the uselessness simple-minded women.'' 

''_I should've killed her._'' 

''You should have done a lot of things.'' Diana stood from the bed and made to leave the room, stopping only when Ivar's angered voice called out.

''_I have not given you permission to leave!_''

Diana turned away the door, staring at Ivar with fire in her eyes. There was one of two ways this would go, but damn her to Hel if she weren't going to do it. All weapons were safely away from him and she could escape his grip if needed. 

Ivar's stare didn't waver, he watched her stalk forward towards the end of his bed, lifting her skirts as she did. Bare Left leg lifted and her foot planted into the furs, her feet walked either side of his legs before they gave out and he braced for pain. 

Diana's knees dug into the furs, the bones in his legs were fine, she didn't make contact with them like he feared she would. Still, his nerves from earlier returned, he'd not had a slave act like this before. 

Diana was a fiery woman he knew, but he hardly expected this. ''Margrethe was a toy for your brothers.'' She spoke in a whisper, ''A toy they shared with you. She knows nothing about pleasing a man other than lay there and let him take what he wants.'' 

''_And what would you know that she does not?_''

A small hand gripped his chin as she drew her face closer to his, ''A great deal more,'' It was only a kiss, yet it was not the kiss that drew his surprise so much as the grind of his hips into his. He'd already been freed of his clothes for night, wishing for sleep to come, he didn't expect this.

It felt better than it had with Margrethe, so much better even though it was a simple hip movement and a kiss. Yet it went as soon as it came, Ivar's lips followed hers as she pulled away, the rush of air was the only thing that told him she'd left.

Blue eyes opened to find himself alone in his room, feeling hotter than it had before. 

'_**Kid, you there**?_'

''Tony!?'' She whispered into the earpiece, huffing as she fled away from Ivar's room. ''Tony!'' Nothing came back, something had spiked FRIDAYS' signal enough to patch Tony through but it was gone. 

Diana couldn't go back to Ivar tonight and she wouldn't see him until morning. He acted as though last night hadn't happened and pretended like his time with Margrethe had gone well enough to warrant acting like she was his lover at the table. 

The sight flared Diana's magic and she rushed to keep it under control. He played on his mother's love for him, Aslaug was more fond of Ivar than her other children. Sigurd continued to try his brother's patience, picking on Aslaug causes Ivar to defend her and tease Sigurd in return.

''_She felt pity for you. That's all_.'' Sigurd started and Diana knew this wouldn't end well. ''_We all feel pity for you. Sometimes we wish that she'd left you to the wolves_.''

''_Sigurd_!'' Aslaug scolded, offended by his words and she looked over to Diana as though hoping she wouldn't believe it. Diana knew Sigurd by this point, knew he only says what can to get a rise out of Ivar out of jealousy of the attention Aslaug pays his crippled brother. 

''_What_?''

Ivar stared at his brother, glancing quickly to Diana before making his decision. Ivar stood from his chair, rounding the corner of the table and assuring his mother he was okay. 

_''Are you coming over here_?'' Sigurd taunted, as his brother passed behind Aslaug's chair. ''Come on boneless.'' Ivar's hands hit the floor as Sigurd pulled the chair he once sat on out from under his brothers hold. 

''_Go on little Ivar. what're you gonna do?_'' 

Aslaug stood and rushed to her son all while Ivar tried to drag himself after his brother, roaring with unbridled anger. 

Diana felt it stir within her, the touch of his strength and a vision of him standing shot across her eyes. She grinned widely, scaring Margrethe and confusing Aslaug as she looked up to call for her. 

''_Diana!_''

She came at the call but it was stiff, it wasn't the walk they had come to know Diana to have. She didn't lift her skirts as she knelt down in front of Ivar. He had stopped roaring in anger the moment he saw her, Diana's eyes were glazed over with a white sheen, looking at him but not seeing. 

''**Boneless, the King stands with the goddess at his hand.**''

The white sheen in her eyes dissipated and Diana blinked a couple of times in confusion. Looking between Ivar and his mother, ''What did I say?''


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailing.

He had decided to go with his father to England. 

Diana was anxious, jittery in her steps. She hadn't fought a real battle since she'd left Asgard with Thor and Loki to live with the Avengers, and Ivar wasn't even aware she knew how to fight. Not that she thought she'd get to if she went with him, Ragnar didn't seem like he was trying to raid.

She sat cross-legged on her bed at night, practising her magic when she heard the telltale sounds of Ivar dragging himself across the ground. The golden light that encased her hands vanished before he could see, the last thing she needed was him accusing her of being a witch. 

Aslaug had been wary of Diana all day and Ivar hadn't brought up what she had said earlier, no one had told her what it was either. Diana leaned back against the headboard of the bed, stretching out her legs and making room for him. 

''Trouble sleeping?'' 

''_She told them._'' He pulled himself up on her bed, dropping his head in her lap. 

''Margrethe?'' she felt Ivar nod under her hand that had started stroking through his hair. ''She looks to your brothers for protection. Don't waste your time on her.''

''_Boneless, the king stands with a goddess at his hand. That is what you said today. What does it mean?_''

''I do not know,'' Diana replied, moving Ivar's head for a moment so she could lay down with him. ''My mother's foresight is not strong within me. Sometimes I get visions, sometimes I say words. Time tells the rest.'' 

''_You will not leave me for my brothers while I am gone, Will you?_'' Rare moments with him so vulnerable were rare in public, yet almost always he was as soft as his pillow when alone with her. The tone of his voice almost broke her heart. 

''I am going with you to England. Ragnar will need to drown me to remove me from his boat.'' 

Ivar was gone by the time Diana woke in the morning, he wasn't in his room either. So once Diana was done with the duties of the day, she worked on preparing to leave with him. With nothing but dresses in her possession, She stole a pair of Ivars trousers, knowing he would not mind. 

She hid them under a dress just in case she was wrong and this raid wasn't just Ragnar's suicide attempt. Diana was soon intercepted by Aslaug though, as she left the room to find Ivar. 

''_You're going with my son and husband?_'' 

Diana nodded, keeping the smile off her face. ''With him away there will be nothing here for me to do. I would much rather go with him and tend to his needs there.'' 

''_He will drown!_'' Aslaug cried. ''_I have seen it! His legs do not work, he can not swim! My dear son will not survive this!_'' Diana's jaw fell open at the sight of the Queen crying on her bed, almost rolling her eyes for a moment before she stroked the woman's hair. 

''I can not begin to imagine the pain that was caused when you saw this. But-'' Aslaug lifted her head at the word, confused. ''-My lady, you of all people should know the future is not set in stone. What we see is only what could happen, not what will. Not always.'' 

''_All my vision's have come to pass._'' 

''This may be the one that does not. I have seen differently, we all do.''

Aslaug was quick to take Diana's hands, ''_Protect him! Don't let my son die!_''

''And waste such a pretty face? Never.'' Diana kissed Ivar's beloved mother on the forehead and took her hands back. ''And watch your back, my lady.''

The men who were to go with Ragnar were preparing at the docks when Diana finally found where Ivar had been hiding, seeing him not too far from her...walking upright. It wasn't so much walking at it was using the crutches to propel himself forward gently, but she still came to stand beside him. 

Aslaug looked proud of her son, his brothers were laughing to themselves quietly as Ivar's crutches dug into the wood floor and tripped him up. Ivar ended up dragging himself the rest of the way, meeting his father's eyes as he reached the boat. 

''_Hurry up, We've got a tide to catch._'' Diana wanted to laugh at Ragnar's words until the moment he looked up at her, her foot ready to enter the boat. ''_You are not coming._'' 

''Yes I am, Screw you.'' Diana entered the boat and once more settled herself where ever Ivar did. The crippled man wasn't too fond of water though, as he grew tenser the further they got from Kattegat. 

Ragnar, after a while, seemed to notice how green Ivar had gotten, eyes glancing to Diana's hand as she rubbed his back gently. ''_You alright?_''

Ivar threw up over the side of the boat before answering his father's question and Diana made room from Ragnar when she saw his butt coming towards her. ''_I'm terrified of water._''

_''Plenty of worse ways to die than to drown_.'' Though he tried, Ragnar's words were of no comfort to his son. 

Aslaug's fears of Ivar drowning were more real than Diana had previously thought. The clouds settled over the boat and the water became restless. Ragnar had come stomping towards his son while Diana tried to keep him glued to the boat, her hands thrown away as Ragnar lifted his son and took him away.

She followed behind, refusing to leave even a breath between her and Ivar only realising what Ragnar was doing when he settled his son to the mast. He smiled when her dainty hands took the rope from him and tied it with a strong knot, all the while with Ivar screaming in fear. 

The large waves took most of the people from the boat. Ivar's eyes fixed on Diana's, wishing for any sort of comfort or sign that she was just as scared only to be met with a steeled look he had never seen on her before. 

She had the look of a warrior as the boat tried to climb up the large wave, his father stood by, nearly just as unaffected as Diana. Screaming once more, Ivar's knuckles were white as he gripped the rope around his waist, feeling the boat begin to tip. 

''Ivar!'' He briefly heard Diana's voice call over his screams. ''Ivar! Look at me!'' His wide blue eyes locked on her face as she opened her mouth and pushed out her cheeks in a show. ''Deep breath Ivar!'' She told him as the boat finally gave in to the sea. ''Take a deep breath now!'' 

He felt her hands fall away from him as the water surrounded everything. Yet it wasn't long before hands appeared again at his waist, undoing the rope moments before he lost consciousness. 

Diana held fast to Ivar's armour, looking around the ocean water for Ragnar. He was, thankfully still awake but the other Vikings were nowhere to be seen. Diana had a decision to make, keep her secret from Ragnar, or save both him and his son. 

Blowing bubbles from her nose she grabbed Ragnar with her free hand and thought of a spell. A shapeshifting spell that Loki had taught her, one of the few she was able to do. If Ragnar hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have believed it, the golden glow around her legs before they turned into a tail. 

It was rather Disney of her but Diana needed Ivar out of the water. 

She'll deal with Ragnar later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Vikings mood has ended. sadly enough. I started rewatching Merlin and my apologies but Merlin beats Ivar for me. lol. I have a few more chapters of this pre-written though so at least I've got the chance to continue it in leisurely time. May make it shorter than I intended it to be though. 
> 
> i don't particularly enjoy the way I ended this chapter but I don't have a clue on any other way to end it. so I'm leaving it as Is. Hope you dont mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this chapter. But it's the only introduction i got. This will be a crossover of the highest Alternate reality shit I've read. But I gotta write it otherwise its gonna be swimming my head for ages.


End file.
